Suddenly
by Vesperli
Summary: Cuddy verrät auf dem Sterbebett ihr letztes großes Geheimnis. Eine Szene aus einem Film hat mich zu diesem Oneshot inspiriert.ACHTUNG: Ein Charakter wird sterben.


„Versprich mir, dass du ein großes, braves und liebes Mädchen werden wirst," flüstert Cuddy ihr mit tränenerstickter Stimme ins Ohr. Die kleine Julina klammert sich mit aller Macht an ihre Mutter. Sie spürt, dass die Zeit gekommen ist Abschied zu nehmen, aber sie denkt in ihrer kindlichen Naivität,wenn sie ihre Mutter nicht loslässt, dass Niemand ihr sie wegnehmen könnte.

Ein leises Schluchzen kommt aus der Ecke des Krankenzimmers. Wilson dreht sich zu Cameron um und sieht sie mit einem traurigen Blick an. Er weiß ganz genau was sie beschäftigt. Was sie alle beschäftigt. Niemand will das ein 6-Jähriges Mädchen ohne Mutter und ohne Vater aufwachsen muss.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mami," sagt Julina mit ihrer zarten Kinderstimme. Das ist zu viel für Cameron. Sie flüchtet weinend aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Cuddy sieht in die himmelblauen Augen ihrer Tochter. Augen, die sie ständig daran erinnern, wem sie ihren Engel zu verdanken hat. Cuddy fängt bitter an zu weinen, streicht durch die dunklen Haare von Julina und gibt ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Warum weinst du?" fragt Julina. „Hast du Angst?" Cuddy schüttelt den Kopf.

House beobachtet die Szenerie aus sicherer Entfernung. Er sitzt auf einem Stuhl in Nähe der Tü schnell schweifen seine Gedanken ab. Er sieht vor seinem geistigen Auge Cuddy, wie sie hochschwanger und wunderschön das PPTH betritt. Er erinnert sich, dass er sich damals freut für sie, das ihr Traum von einem Baby in Erfüllung gehen soll. Dann sieht er Cuddy auf dem OP Tisch liegen. Julina wird per Kaiserschnitt geboren.

Wilsons Stimme reißt ihn wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen."Komm, du süße Maus," sagt Wilson sanft. „Deine Mama und Greg haben noch etwas zu besprechen." House sieht Wilson fragend an. Was hat Cuddy noch mit ihm zu besprechen?

Wilson nimmt Julina schweren Herzens auf den Arm. Cuddy möchte nicht, dass sie sieht, wie ihre Mutter für immer einschläft. Doch Wilson wünscht sich dass das kleine Mädchen jede Minute die noch bleibt, an der Seite ihrer Mutter verbringen kann.

Bevor Wilson mit ihr das Zimmer verlässt, gibt Julina Cuddy ihr Stofftier. „Steve wird auf dich aufpassen," sagte sie und Cuddy müht sich ein Lächeln ab. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sieht sie House, der Julina zur Einschulung in den Kindergarten eine Stoffratte namens Steve schenkt. Seitdem sind Julina und Steve unzertrennlich. Dann sieht sie House, wie er in Wilsons Büro auf dem Sofa liegt und Baby Julina auf seiner Brust schläft, als er einmal von Cuddy dazu gezwungen wird, auf sie aufzupassen.

„Und wer passt dann auf dich auf?" will Cuddy wissen. Julina weiß es nicht und schaut ihre Mutter fragend, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich an. Wilson geht, mit Julina auf dem Arm, die ihrer Mutter ein letztes Mal zuwinkt.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt, steht House auf und geht auf Cuddy zu. Sein Blick streift den Überwachungsmonitor. Cuddys Sauerstoffsättigung nimmt nun rapide ab. Sie atmet schwer. House setzt ihr die Sauerstoffmaske auf um ihr das Atmen zu erleichtern, aber sie greift nach seiner Hand und hält sie fest. Mit der anderen Hand nimmt sie die Maske wieder ab und legt sie zur Seite.

Er setzt sich zu Cuddy aufs Bett und streichelt ihr über die Wange. „Ich weiß dass du Jemanden hast der sich um Julina sorgen wird," fängt House leise an zu sprechen. „Warum hast du es uns bisher noch nicht gesagt?"

Cuddy schaut ihm in die himmelblauen Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. Tränen sammeln sich in ihren eigenen Augen und lösen sich schließlich. „Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen," antwortet sie ihm. „Das hätte sonst damals alles kaputt gemacht." Was sie sagt klingt für House wie ein Rätsel. Er will aber nicht mit ihr diskutieren in den letzten Minuten ihres Lebens.

„Wer wird in Zukunft für Julina sorgen?" fragt er schließlich, nur etwas eindringlicher. Sie sieht verunsichert an sich hinab. Jetzt ist der Augenblick gekommen vor dem Cuddy sich fürchtet. Jetzt würde House die Wahrheit erfahren. Wie er wohl reagiert, fragt sie still für sich.

„Ich möchte das du dich um Julina kümmerst," bittet sie ihn. House starrt sie ungläubig an. „Warum nicht Wilson? Warum ausgrechnet ich?" Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hast du dich noch nie gefragt warum Julina die gleichen Augen hat wie du?" Cuddy schließt die Augen. Ihr ist schwindelig durch den Sauerstoffmangel.

House schweigt. Tausend Gedanken schießen ihm durch den Kopf. Was meint Cuddy bloß damit? Er ist begriffsstutzig. Sie öffnet wieder die Augen. „Julina wurde nicht mit Hilfe einer künstlichen Befruchtung gezeugt," erklärt Cuddy und ihre Stimme wird immr schwacher. House öffnet leicht den Mund, will etwas sagen, aber Cuddy kommt ihm zuvor. „Julina ist deine leibliche Tochter."

Sie erinnert sich an den gemeinsam Abend mit House und sie sieht in seinen Augen, dass auch er sich daran erinnert, wie Julina gezeugt wird. Ungläubig fährt er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht sofort gesagt habe," flüstert sie. „Nicht sofort?" sagte House laut und wütend. „Es ist 6 Jahre her das du mit ihr schwanger warst!"

Cuddy fängt wieder an zu weinen. „Bitte, Greg," fleht sie ihn an. „Kümmer dich um Julina." Sie greift nach drei Briefen die auf dem Nachttisch liegen und drückt sie House in die Hand. „Ein Brief ist für Julina," sagt Cuddy und hustet. „Bitte gib ihn ihr wenn sie alt genug ist, um ihn zu vestehen. Der zweite Brief ist für dich." House nickt und starrt die Briefe in seiner Hand an. Er ist hoffnungslos mit der Situation überfordert und würde zu allem Ja und Amen sagen.

„Was ist mit dem dritten Brief?" House hält den Umschlag hoch, der keinen Namen trägt. „Mit dem dritten Brief übertrage ich das Sorgerecht für Julina auf dich." House schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf. „Was, wenn ich das Sorgerecht gar nicht haben will?" Cuddy sieht ihn entsetzt an. Sie wird immer blasser im Gesicht und sie sinkt immer weiter in die Kissen zurück. Mittlerweile bekommt sie nur noch so wenig Luft, dass es ihr schon schwer fällt zu sprechen.

„House," sagte sie traurig, als sie nun selber spürt, wie ihr Leben sich dem Ende neigt. „Du bist nicht so kalt in deinem Herzen, als dass du deine eigene Tochter in einem Waisenhaus aufwachsen lässt." Plötzlich greift sich Cuddy an die Brust. Ihr Herz bleibt infolge der Sauerstoffunterversorgung stehen. „Cuddy," flüstert House leise und schaut sie fassungslos an.

Sie kann doch nicht jetzt schon sterben. Wem soll er denn jetzt noch die vielen Fragen stellen die ihm wegen Julina auf der Zunge liegen? Er schließt ihre Augen und streicht ihr ein letztes Mal über die Wange. Dann schaltet er das EKG-Gerät aus.

House verlässt das Krankenzimmer und bleibt einen Augenblick lang vor der Tür stehen. Er versucht zu realisieren was Cuddy ihm noch anvertraut hat, bevor sie vor wenigen Sekunden für die Ewigkeit ihre Augen zu realisieren, dass sie nun nich mehr lebt. Seine Hände zittern, sein Herzschlag ist beschleunigt, er schwitzt. House steckt die drei Umschläge in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und schaut sich nach Wilson um.

Dabei erblickt er Julina die auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schwesternzimmer sitzt. House schluckt einmal schwer. Er verspürt Angst und Panik. Was soll er nun machen? Er kann doch jetzt nicht so einfach die Rolle eines Vaters übernehmen. Dafür ist er nicht geeignet. Er merkt dass er zornig wird. Cuddy hätte ihm von Anfang an sagen müssen, dass er der Vater von Julina ist. Dann hätte er sich darauf vorbereiten können, nun ein alleinerziehender Vater zu sein. Wenn man sich überhaupt darauf vorbereiten konnte.

Am liebsten würde er davonrennen, aber er weiß, dass er das nun nicht mehr kann. Er trägt nun die Verantwortung für ein kleines Lebewesen. Ganz alleine. Langsam humpelt er zu ihr hin und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie. Plötzlich sieht er sie mit vollkommen anderen Augen. Jetzt ist sie nicht nur die Tochter einer guten Freundin. Jetzt ist sie plötzlich sein Fleisch und Blut.

„Ist Mama eingeschlafen?" fragt sie ihn und lässt den Kopf hängen. Sie schämt sich dass sie weint. House nickt. „Ja, Mama schläft jetzt," flüstert er mit einem großen Klos in der Stimme. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sieht er sie weinen. House lässt seinen Stock fallen, nimmt Julina in die Arme und drückt sie fest an sich. „Mama schläft jetzt," wiederholt er fassungslos seine eigenen Worte und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Haaren seiner Tochter.

Mit Cuddys Tod ändert sich plötzlich sein ganzes Leben. „Bist du jetzt mein Daddy?" fragt Julina leise schluchzend. House nickt. Er schafft es nicht länger die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich bin jetzt dein Daddy."


End file.
